Hagire Rinichirō
Hagire Rinichirō is the main antagonist in Deadman Wonderland. He has researched The Wretched Egg for a long time, longer than his original lifespan. That is why he developed technology to overwrite his memories to another human being (his different forms are called generations), lengthening his own life. His ultimate goal is to recreate the Wretched Egg. His servants follow him generation after generation. It is possible that Hagire modified them as well. Appearance Original body Hagire looks a lot like Tsunenaga Tamaki, but if they are related is not yet confirmed. They have the same hairstyle, the same stature and they both wear glasses. Hagire has long black, messy hair that is kept in a ponytail. He has a short goatee and wears glasses. He wears a white lab-coat over a black-and-white striped t-shirt and black trousers. He also has necklace with four scalpels on it. 2nd Generation He later takes the form of an old man. He had grey hair combed to the back, with scars on his body and face. He is dressed in hospital clothing, due to his illness. 3rd Generation His current form is that of Toto Sakigami. History First generation Hagire had a job as a researcher in the Medical Center ten years ago. He worked together with Ganta's mother, Sorae Igarashi. They did a research on how to heighten a person's immune abilities and tested on several "guinea pigs", including Shiro. In the beginning, he wasn't interested at all, but when Shiro's body began increasing the number of Nameless Worm, gained 20-30% interest, enough to do an experiment, which caused the birth of the Wretched Egg. At some point between this happening and the Great Tokyo Earthquake, Hagire was either severely damaged or nearly killed, and his body was no longer fit to be used. Through circumstances unknown, he overwrote his memories in body of the future Deadman Wonderland director, the old man, whose true identity is a mystery. Second Generation While in the body of his second generation, Hagire founded Deadman Wonderland with the purpose of searching for other Deadmen. He also started the Carnival Corpse to find the strongest Deadmen there is, as a target for his third generation. Plot Second generation When Ganta was taken to DW, Hagire was still in this form, but his health was decreasing steadily. Eventually, he was killed in a fight with the Wretched Egg. Third generation This is his current body, in the form of Toto Sakigami. He chose this form because he was an extremely strong Deadman. Toto's Branch of Sin seemed to be very helpful, since Hagire needed every Branch to try to unlock the Mother Goose System. Fourth generation For the fourth generation, Hagire wants to possess Ganta Igarashi, for he has the only Branch of Sin that is capable of unlocking the Mother Goose System and Toto couldn't copy it, so Hagire takes over Ganta's whole body. Although Senji interupped the process and saved Ganta, it can still be successful if the process continues within 60 minutes. Abilities Every time Hagire changes bodies, he adopts that body's abilities as well. First generation It is yet unknown if Hagire's original body possessed any special abilities. Second generation Hagire's Branch of Sin 2.png|Hagire controlling his blood Hagire's Branch of Sin.png|Hagire fires his Branch of Sin Branch of Sin: DW's director already had a Branch of Sin, so Hagire had the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. Unspecified Branch of Sin: The director also had the ability to use his blood as some sort of energy blasts or lightning strikes. His blood stays the same, but he fires it in a matter that looks like he's firing lightning. Third generation Branch of Sin: While in Toto's body, Hagire is a Deadman and has the ability to freely control his blood out of his body. Branch of Sin: Love☆Labyrinth (ラブ・ラビリンス, Rabu Rabirinsu): This allows him to copy the abilities of other Deadmen. However, he states that he recently was reset of his copied powers after his battle with the Red Man. But even in his weakened state, he managed to take down two of the Forgeries with nothing but a copy of Crow's powers. He has now almost every Branch of Sin there is, with the exception of Ganta's Advanced Ganta Gun. The Branch he uses the most, is Senji's Crow Claw. This is mostly likely because of its high attack power and speed. Category:Characters Category:DW Staff